A Thousand Years
by boxeshero
Summary: Arthur goes to visit Japan but somehow get's lost in a forest. He has an encounter with a Tengu who happens to look like Kiku. An encounter that changed his life forever


**Pairing: AsaKiku aka England X Japan**

**It's an AU, kind of cute. **

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**I hope you like it, and if you see anything wrong just let me know~ =3=b**

* * *

_"So I now wish to return your kindness in some way or other. If there be anything that you would like to have, or to know, or to see,-anything that I can do for you, in short,-please to tell me; for as I happen to possess, in a small degree, the Six Supernatural Powers, I am able to gratify almost any wish that you can express." -Story of a Tengu_

Long ago live a Tengu who went by the name of Kiku. His days always passed by quick as he flew through the skies of Japan. Kiku was always bored and looked down upon by the rest of the Tengu. One day as he flew into the forest to take a break, he was spotted by a yellow haired human who was dressed in a green uniform. The Tengu decided to ignore the others presence assuming he couldn't see him. Humans never really spotted creatures such as himself nowadays. After minutes of watching him from where he sat on a tree brach moving his feet back and forth, Kiku suddenly fell down hard hurting his foot. "Are you okay?" He looked up noticing the yellow-haired human starring down at him. "Uh..." he just looked up, confused. How could he see him? Kiku attempted to stand up by himself and walk away from the human, (maybe fly off) but for an odd reason, he remained there, sitting. "I could help you if you would like me to?" the human spoke with an accent, one not native to Japan. "Who are you?" he manged to croak out.

"I'm Arthur, and you are?" The human gave him suspicious eyes, studying him. Arthur never seen a human like him, although he only has come to Japan a few times. This time he came to Japan to talk to Kiku. Unfortunately, this human looked a lot like Kiku. Same face, hair, eyes, but something was different; Maybe it was his clothing, or strange outfit. Arthur decided it was Kiku trying to disguise himself. After all, he didn't want to make it awkward since they broke their alliance.

The Tengu lifted himself up and began to leap away "I'm Kiku..." Kiku's wings, claws and sharp teeth where hidden but his mask was showing. "Why do you ask Arthur-san?" Arthur blinked confused not sure how to respond. It was Kiku after all, but...why would he reveal his identity so easily. "Kiku, why are you dressed like that?" Arthur said ignoring the others question. Kiku turned around falling again "What do you mean human? I'm always dressed like this. ?" Athur tilted his head confused. A tengu? he never heard of that his whole bloody life! His mind was filled with reasons why Kiku will act so strangely, but he decided to help him since his foot was to the point of bleeding. Arthur walked up to the Tengu and lifted him up. Kiku blinked letting himself be lifted by this human. "Aren't you going to complain poppet?" Arthur smirked. "Complain? why should I have a reason to?" Arthur decided that Kiku was acting way too strange. He was out of character, Kiku never let's himself be touched any sort of way. "Kiku, where's your house again?" The tengu pointed up to a steep hill where a large cave could be spotted. "You live...in a cave?" Kiku nodded "are you sure Kiku?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders and carried the other on his back up the hill into the cave. The cave was dark, the only light was a small torch and the light breaking inside through the cracks.

Kiku jumps out of the humans back and walks slowly to his nest. He sat down and the cave became brighter. The whole cave was visible now, it seemed like a hide out. Why would Kiku have a hide out in the middle of no where. "Do you have water?" Arthur asked "yes, over there" The mysterious tengu pointed to the corner where a bucket of water was located. The confused British man walked to get the water and walked back to Kiku. He sat down in the nest and gently pulled Kikus bleeding foot to him. He flashed a quick glance at Kiku who just sat there waiting for him to finish cleaning his wound, not even complaining once. After he was done cleaning the others wound, Arthur looked up at Kiku. "Kiku, what are you doing out here by yourself? what happened to your house?" Kiku stood and took a peak outside. It was dark, bad time to have this human walking around in the forest. "I was forced out the mountains, by my family... but It's fine...a thousand years is almost over...Arthur?" he turned around smiling, "thank you for helping me. If there's anything you wish for, please let me know." Arthur looked at the other completely convinced the other lost it. "Kiku, what's wrong? you're acting different. This is not how I left you the other day..." Arthur walked up to the tengu and embraced him into a hug. "You can tell me, please Kiku..." Kiku smiled softly, "thank you for your concern human, but I am fin-"

"No you're not! Aren't you lonely here! You're by yourself...I thought I was the one who was lonely, but you're the one who is actually lonely. You keep your thoughts to yourself, never allowing anyone in. That's me Kiku, don't be like me..." Confused, the tengu pushed away and walked away. How did this human know so much about him, he just met him. Why does he care so much, why would he say such words? why? "I think you've got me confused with someone else..." Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss and whispered to his ear. "You don't need to be alone...I'll make you smile like you mean it one day...just be patient." Kiku felt a shiver up his back, he felt weak. It was unusual for him, he was strong and powerful, but in the arms of this human..he felt a nostalgic aura. Arthur pushed the other down into the warm nest and began leaving warm kisses down his neck. "S-stop" Kiku stuttered pulling away weakly, but Arthur continued leaving more trails of kisses down his neck. Arthur smiled and kissed his lips again and pulled away. "I'm sorry..." he said looking away. Kiku brushed away what just happened and placed a blanket on Arthur. "What's your wish?" he whispered to the other's ear. "to not be lonely" he responded and fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning after, Arthur woke up in a room wrapped in a blanket. "Where am I?" He said out loud. Just as he was beggining to let his anxiety take control of his weak mind, Kiku walked in with a bowl of soup in his uniform. "Arthur-san. You've awoken. I made you some so-" his words were interrupted by the other's sudden hug. Kiku dropped the soup and pushed the other away "What are y-you doing! don't do that!" Arthur looked blankly at him, did he not remembered what happened earlier? Wait, he wasn't in the cave any more. It took him a while to figuere out but he wasn't there any more, and Kiku was wearing his uniform. "Japan, what happened to you're outfit?" Japan was on the floor cleaning up the soup "I don't know what you're talking about. You westerners are rude. I find you half-way dead on my porch and you start making me uncomfortable" he huffed. "You found me?" Arthur responded. "Yes, you were on my porch sleeping wrapped in my blanket. I was confused and worried so I brought you in and took you into my guest room." Arthur took a look around and grabbed the blanket, it smelled like wood. "How did I get your blanket...?" Kiku stood up with a worried expression "I'm not sure. It's one of my old blankets from my earlier years. I thought I disposed of it."

Arthur turned and sat down on the floor "You don't remember? You gave it to me in the cave before I fell asleep. You were injured because you fell from a tree. You were also wearing this strange outfit and this mask was around your neck..." Kiku walked away from him scared "Arthur, I was home all day yesterday getting ready for the conference today...I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about..." Arthur suddenly stood up and walked into the living room pointing to the familiar painting . "That, what's that?" he said pointing to the top left. "That's a tengu Arthur-san" he blinked confused "a tengu?" Kiku took a book out and laid it on the small table. Arthur read about the tengu and how they disguise themselves as humans and have large dark wings. He suddenly remembered something "does a thousand years mean anything to you?" Kiku shook his head "what about for this 'tengu' creatures?" Kiku frowned sadly "yes, after a thousand years tengu's are reborn into humans. Sometimes they die before they reach a thousand years. They have to fight a lot and are very strong. I met a few friends years ago who claimed they were taught by tengu about fighting with swords." Arthur began to cry confused. Who was that person though? there's no way that was Kiku the other night...was it a dream? "Kiku, I have to confess something?" Kiku looked at the other concerned. "What is it Arthur-san?" Arthur turned to face him, "I love you" as he said this Arthur pulled Kiku into a hug and brushed his hair. Kiku didn't say nothing, he just hugged him back. Suddenly Arthur felt something in Kiku's hair. A black feather.

Years passed and Arthur and Kiku have been together happily. Each time Arthur wakes up in the morning next to Kiku, any where in the world, he finds a black wing next to him. He takes the wing and makes adds it to his a beautiful red fan. The fan has one thousand feathers now.


End file.
